songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 128
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 42 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Hosts |Row 7 info = Carolina Escobar and Roberto Poblete |Row 8 title = Winner |Row 8 info = "[[]]" [[]] |Row 9 title = Timeline |Row 9 info = ◄ Matera 127 Universong 129 ► }} Universong 128 is the one hundred and twenty-eighth edition of the Universong Contest, that is held in the city of Los Ángeles, capital of the province of Bio Bio, in southern Chile. This is the third Chilean production of the Universong Contest, and it's been possible thanks to Karla Grunewaldt, who won the contest the previous edition in Matera, Italy, with the song "Desatar". The two semifinals and the grand final are held from December 15th 2019 to January 4th 2020, and are being hosted by journalist and anchorwoman Carolina Escobar and actor and former congressman Roberto Poblete. Originally, TVN - the Chilean official broadcaster for the USC - announced its intention to make an ambitious movement by having three host cities from the regions of Ñuble and Bio Bio, as part of the descentralization policy of TVN. The first semifinal would have been held in Chillán, with the Nelson Oyarzún Bicentennial Stadium serving as the venue; and the second semifinal, in Los Ángeles, with venue in the Polideportivo of Los Ángeles; while the grand final would have been held in Concepción, in the SurActivo Convention Center. Even though, this proposal was discarded because of lack of coordination and logistics between the three cities, as well as financial and safety burdens. At the end, TVN decided to leave Los Ángeles as the only host city for this event. About the city Los Ángeles (Spanish pronunciation: ˈaŋxeles) is the capital of the province of Bío Bío, in the commune of the same name, in Bío Bío, in the center-south of Chile. It is located between the Laja and Biobío rivers. The population is 186,671 inhabitants (census 2012). The municipality ("comuna") of Los Ángeles has the highest absolute rural population of any Chilean municipality. To the north of the city is Salto del Laja (Laja Falls), and roughly 100 kilometers to the east is the 2,979 meters (9,774 feet) high Antuco volcano, in the Andes mountain range. The city is a gateway for tourists visiting the nearby Laguna del Laja National Park, the location of the volcano. Los Ángeles is served by María Dolores Airport. Founded as Nuestra Señora de Los Ángeles (Our Lady of the Angels) in 1739 by José Antonio Manso de Velasco, it was originally a Spanish fort as an outpost in the War of Arauco. It received the title of villa in 1748. The city underwent numerous rebuildings, due to the Spanish military campaigns against the native Mapuche in their efforts to colonize the area. Its geographic location, just to the north of the Biobío river (the border established by the Spaniards), made it a strategic location.